A Tiger's Eye
by Pokemonfan797
Summary: Flint Fangmeyer Lieutenant of the Zootopia police force has always been a kind and passionate officer helping others with his golden heart however after one event his life changes for the worse and crime runs rampant mostly organized crime by the mob boss Tiger Eye who controls all of the crime happening mean while Flint suffers great physical and emotional trauma.


Lt. Flint Fangmeyer of the ZPD has always been the perfect officer until one fateful day which would change his life forever and nothing would eye be as it was. The sun shone and the birds chirped many were just starting their day out in the city of Zootopia. Flint Fangmeyer is the Lt. of the ZPD and is dedicated to his job he would do whatever it took to keep his fellow mammals safe from harm no matter what the cost was to his physical health however there was one time he should have just kept to himself and not have bothered with the situation it was out of his hands and after that incident his life would take a nasty turn for the worst and there was no coming back from what laid ahead for the Lieutenant of the police force.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the alarm clock rang until it was stopped by a tiger's paw. the tiger Flint Fangmeyer arose from the bed where he and his wife slept he turned and remembered that she had left already for work she was a nurse at Zootopia University Hospital she was also an EMT and good at her job he loved her but also missed her when she went to work for the day, her name was Fuli and she is a cheetah just like Flint's coworker Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Oh Well another day to keep the citizen's safe I always say", Flint yawned as he went down to the kitchen for breakfast. As he was heading down the stairs he stopped by a large door and peeked in he smiled as he beheld his cubs Stripe and Fay sleeping soundly in their cribs before turning and walking down the stairs he turned to the fridge and noticed a note that his wife had left on the door for him it read _**"Flint I left you some bacon and sausage for breakfast in the fridge and my friend from work Janice will be coming over to watch the cubs and bring them to preschool don't worry about picking them up I asked Gary and his husband Larry to pick them up for us you see their daughter Belle is in their preschool class also for dinner there are leftovers from yesterday when we went out to eat, also remember to take your medicine after breakfast clean clothes are hanging on the bathroom door for you to shower or if you are running late pajamas are there with your robe if you chose to shower after work, Lastly garbage cans are out bring them in when you get home I won't be home until about 9:00 pm stay safe"- Love Fuli**_

Flint smiled he opened the door and removed the bacon and sausage from the container and ate it up quickly afterwards he headed to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth since he was running a little late he decided to shower after work that day so he untied his robe and placed it on the hook on the door and grabbed his sapphire colored police uniform and slipped it one he also grabbed a pair of ebony socks and put them on over his stripped feet before slipping on his coal colored shoes he grabbed his keys and made his way to the door to leave for work he opened the door just as Janice arrived to take care of his cubs for them he smiled and invited her in she told him not to worry about his cubs and to leave everything to her before heading to his car he sat down in his emerald minivan and drove off for the police station he hummed a pleasant tune as he drove along until he reached the station he stepped out of his car and walked into the front lobby of the police department. he noticed Clawhauser waving at him so he walked over and greeted his coworker.

"Good Morning Ben great weather today", Flint said to Clawhauser who was a happy to see one of his best friends on the force he waved back and Flint made his way to the bullpen for morning role and briefing to receive his task for the day. Fangmeyer arrived at the bullpen and observed his fellow officer's he took his seat next to Mitchell McHorn and his wife Judy they waved to him and asked about his wife and cubs before Hugh Higgins a hippo called them to attention it meant that Chief Bogo was entering the room Flint grabbed the door for his disabled boss and Bogo thanked him for Bogo was now in a wheelchair but he was still the same to him. Bogo went over some announcements and handed out assignments to each officer today Flint received the task to patrol downtown with Nick Wilde but it wasn't the pleasant area of downtown it was the area where many criminals hung out Flint began to shiver he swallowed hard and the two officers set off for downtown. they arrived and Flint did not feel comfortable at all he shook in his shoes and his teal eyes darted back and forth checking his surroundings nervously. He turned to Nick and was smiling nervously Nick looked to him and knew he was feeling scared and nervous about being in this part of town. Fangmeyer then began to feel a sharp pain in his gut that's when it hit him he needed to take a dump badly he turned to Nick and spoke.

"Nick I need to use the restroom so I'm heading over to that building to see if they have a bathroom I'll be right back and if I'm not back in fifteen minutes then worry okay so I'll be right back". with that Flint left the cruiser and stepped outside he walked nervously pointing his gun around with fear filling his body he arrived at the building and noticed it was abandoned at that point he was desperate so he ducked in the alley behind the building and behind a dumpster he undid his belt and pulled his pants down he then crouched down and did his business that's when he heard some one being beaten up he finished up and ran over to see what was going on. When he arrived he noticed a small polar bear cub being beaten up and he ran over to break up the violence right away.

"Freeze Punks!, this is the Lieutenant of the police force drop the weapons and put your hands up!" Flint exclaimed to them but they did not seem phased at all instead the let the kid go and circled him he grew scared he tried to reach for his radio to call for back up but to of the big guys grabbed him by the arms they were moose and he froze with fear he began begging and pleading to be released but they did not listen instead they continued with there plan when all of the sudden a sheep came up to him a spoke.

"Yes he'll do nicely". Flint was now more scared then ever he began to form huge pools of sweat on his face and one of the thugs came back with a dagger he was a sheep as well he walked over to Fangmeyer he was struggling to break free but couldn't he looked up and was staring the sheep in the face the sheep raised the knife Flint turned away and now the sheep's partner a honey badger grabbed his head and held it still Flint wanted to shut his eyes but they held his left one wide open that's when the sheep holding the knife held it to his eye Flint began to meow and cry out in distress.

"Crying is useless kitty cat no one can hear you now hold still this won't hurt a bit it's going to hurt a lot", The large sheep exclaimed wickedly he thrust-ed the knife into Flint's eye socket he screamed out in intense pain that's when Nick heard his partners loud piercing cry he grabbed the radio and tried to get Flint to answer him out of worry and panic. the sheep was now cutting right into Flint's eye he cut with great force until his eye was ripped out of the socket Flint screamed in excruciating pain and agony he was scared and noticed the deep crimson blood flowing from his eye socket after that he thought the torture was over but it wasn't next a lion came up and blasted a high pitched sound into his poor ears impairing his hearing greatly. they approached him with a mysterious liquid in a test tube and forced it down his throat Flint flinched in fear and pain he was scared out of his mind and only adrenaline was his filling his body he grew weak and pale from the blood that gushed out of his eye like a mighty waterfall his facial fur grew soaked with fresh blood and tears. the next thing he knew he was thrown out of the alley back by the police cruiser he collapsed in pain and out of fear with a mighty thud he hit the ground and everything grew dark he passed out completely hoping that the nightmare was over but he would soon find out that he was dead wrong and things would only get worse from there.

"Clawhauser this is officer Wilde I need medics and back up here on the double it's Flint he's hurt badly he won't wake up and he's bleeding badly I need those medics here now", Nick screamed through the radio he knelt down next to Flint and put his brick colored paw on his partner's head he noticed it was soaked in blood but he wondered where it was coming from he scanned his face and then jumped in shock he grabbed Fangmeyer's left eyelid and shook with fear he opened it and gasped in shock for those thugs had cut his eye out and now blood was gushing from the socket like crazy that's when he heard the sirens and notice his fellow officers were on the scene first Mitch stepped out with his wife Judy and they ran over and looked away in disgust. Chief Bogo raced over he gasped in shock many of the others winced for they felt bad for poor Flint he must have been in excruciating pain and agony, suddenly they heard ambulance sirens and they arrived on the scene but they grew worried when Flint's wife Fuli stepped out of the ambulance she ran over to the patient but at the sight she broke down in tears she could not believe her husband was the one in need she cried and cried until Rabbid her partner came up and comforted her she pulled herself together and studied him thoroughly before she gasped in shock knowing what was wrong she called for her partner to get the gurney and She picked up her weak husband and placed him on it she placed the hand with her wedding band on over his hand with his band on she knew he was strong and could get through this Fuli grabbed the radio and called dispatch.

"this is Fuli calling in ready trauma room 4 patient is the Lieutenant height 6 ft 3 inches weight 190 lbs patient has suffered stabbing injuries eye is cut out, and potiential hearing loss also massive blood loss has occurred prepare a blood transfusion stat also possible mental trauma as well when he comes to make sure he feels safe and comfortable over and out". The other officers watched filled with sadness as one the greatest officers on the force was now severally injured and mentally scarred for life they sighed and returned to work feeling sad wondering how he was doing.

About two days passed until Flint awoke with a scream of fear and anguish he studied his surroundings and realized he was in the hospital now a nurse noticed and called the Police station and Fuli who was off that day they told them that Flint was finally awake. Fangmeyer studied his surroundings and then he ran his paw over his face he gasped in shock when he ran his paw over his left eye socket he had a bandage covering it with a patch he also felt two hearing aids in his ears. Fuli ran into the room and hugged her husband but Flint pushed her away in fear this worried her greatly he was not acting like his usual cheery self she tried to get close but he covered himself up with the blanket. Mitch came into the room with Judy and Bogo they went over to his bed side he quivered in fear but he then felt a gentle touch and his fear melted away for a little while that is until Nick came in and scared him half to death. They all wondered what was going on with him just then the doctor walked in and he was greeted with worried expressions on their faces he shifted to the bed and examined Flint's behavior carefully before writing down everything on Flint's chart. He noticed that everyone was staring at him it was clear that they wanted to know what was going on with him so the doctor placed the clipboard down and spoke.

"Well he now has limited sight and impaired hearing, also a permanent lameness in his left hip due to heavy impacts and repeated assault, lastly about his behavior well he has severe anxiety now and will need to take it easy and rest the next couple of days at home but he can not be left alone otherwise he will feel scared and on edge also Flint may not talk to anyone for a while you see he has suffered some emotional and mental trauma as well as physical trauma so while the physical damage can't be fixed the mental and emotional damage can but it will take time until then he should limit the amount of work he does and time he spends around others this could add to his anxiety and may cause more problems so only family and a limited number of friends can see him at a time only one or two okay anyway I have to go see other patients now Fuli as his wife I'd like you to call me every two weeks to check up on him thanks anyway see you later". With that the doctor left and the nurse came in to give him the release forms shakily he grabbed the pen and filled out the forms carefully and handed them back to the nurse she smiled and Fuli gave Fangmeyer his clothes a grey t-shirt and jeans he took them in his hands and went to the room's bathroom to shower and get dressed Fuli decided to give her husband some space while he cleaned himself up she waited outside the door.

"What's going on with me why do I feel so awful I hate myself for this for what my poor wife and friends have to go through especially my Snugglepuss oh why me all I wanted was to help others now I could lose my job and my life no no I can't think about that but why do I feel strange (Images of the torture and pain Flint suffered flash by his one good eye) Why do I keep seeing those horrific images my head hurts oh well I hope this won't get any worse", Flint thought to himself as the steam from the hot shower washed over his body he looked around and turned to the door he called out for Fuli.

"Snuggle Puss are you there please I want to talk to you I need to talk to you please". Fuli heard her loves cries and pleas she ran over to the door in no time flat and she stood outside the door and grabbed the knob but backed off when she heard Flint crying she began to cry she hated to see him like this.

"Snuggle Puss I'm hear please don't cry I know you think this is your fault but it's not it's not anyone's fault you were just trying to do the right thing to help that child I know you have a golden heart and I want the best for you I want the kind cheery you back please don't worry I will always be with you no matter what now no more tears please I hate when you cry okay love dry those eyes", Fuli answered in a soothing tone to her husband. Flint stopped crying he turned off the shower and stepped out he stood in front of the mirror looking at his missing eye angered filled his body he grabbed his electric razor and threw it at the giant mirror shattering it completely Fuli opened the door and noticed the broken mirror Flint sighed and grabbed the scrub and placed it in the hamper he grabbed his medications from the table when he turned to leave a sharp jolt of pain surged through his left leg he stumbled and sat down Fuli came over and told him that when the thugs threw him out of the alley he hit the ground so hard that he damaged his hip so now he would be crippled for the rest of his life. she grabbed the chocolate colored cane and placed it in his hand Flint rose slowly and limped down the hall toward the exit. he grumbled to himself and said under his breath.

"No good lousy thugs, god damn hoodlums, make me want to kill them all of them, dear lord please make this pain go away and make those bastards pay for what they did to me and send them to the fieriest pit of hell now and forever Amen". When they arrived home Flint plopped down onto the sofa and began rubbing his head Fuli came over and gave him the medicine for his migraines because she knew that he must have felt one coming on. He thanked her and popped the pill into his mouth before sitting back on the sofa just then there was a knock on the door Fuli answered the door and a young polar bear came over with his mother she shook Fuli's hand and explained that she and her son wanted to thank the Lt. for coming to his aid when he needed it Fuli said she would tell him and waved goodbye as they left. Closing the door behind her she went back into the living room and told her husband about who came to the door a smile came to the tiger's face.

"He really thinks I'm a hero well I did what my heart was telling me and I'm grateful that he's okay", Flint told her as he arose from the couch and limped his way down to the kitchen for a snack. Fuli came in and explained that it was getting late and she did not want him to eat something right before bed he smiled and knew she was right about that he chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her's and she returned his embrace when he released her the two went to check on the cubs who were already asleep for the night they smiled and got ready for bed Fuli helped Fangmeyer with his pajama pants and then the two climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

**Meanwhile across town...**

"You sure this is the place where we're supposed to meet the new boss Frank this place is deserted I'm about to leave if he doesn't show up in the next 10 minutes", Cross asked his partner in crime. Frank the moose turned to Cross his polar bear partner and slapped him across the face before turning back and looking out for the new boss when they heard a voice in the thick mist of the black night.

"You lackeys lookin' for me or am I interuptin' somethin' important I wouldn't wanna disturb ya little girls bickerin' do I gets me an answer or will you gets my claws in your throat take a pick and I advise you's to choose choice A now talk or face da fury of **Tiger Eye** well I'm waitin' ", Tiger Eye sneered as the two thugs quivered in fear at his presence the first thing they noticed was ash colored eye patch he wore and the ebony cowboy hat on his head along with a sandy colored trench coat.

"Y-Yes sir we are looking for you, you must be the new mob boss that they told us about at headquarters Cross and I are here to serve you Tiger Eye sir what ever you wish is our command sir", Frank answered as sheer terror was spread across his face but it vanish when Tiger Eye placed his hands on both of their shoulders and released a fiendish cackle which spread through the air like wild fire before he looked back to them and they looked right into his bright scarlet eye it was filled with evil which they admired and loved.

"Now here's da deal da Museum just got a rare Pink Diamond in the der possession as well as tons o other trinkets worth stealin' we hit der ta night you's two distract dem and leave da stealin' to yours truly now get ta woik", Tiger Eye explained with a sinister tone to his voice Frank and Cross understood his plan and the trio headed off to the museum Cross and Frank ran ahead of Tiger Eye and he gazed up at the pure white moon and the twinkling stars which twinkled like radiant diamonds.

"Ah HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH well this city ain't seen nottin yet just wait once dey taste my fury it will neva end soon dell all face da wrat o **TIGER EYE **!" Tiger Eye yelled to the moon and stars up above before creeping off to the museum to meet up with his lackeys and put their plan into action. They arrived at the museum and Tiger Eye motioned for them to follow his lead they did and followed him to the roof Tiger Eye unsheathed one of his extremely sharp claws and cut a perfect circle in the skyline he then had his men lower him down before lowering themselve's down he ordered them to start by stealing the artifacts from the egyptian exhibit then the roman exhibit before meeting him in the hall of gems and minerals where the greatest treasures of all were waiting for them to steal and make their own. Tiger Eye made his way to the middle ages exhibit and first cut a whole in the display case where the legendary crown of King Richard rested he used his claw and carefully lifted the crown of the violet pillow where it rested and then he used a rope and grappling hook to grab hold of the legendary blade excalibur and pull it from the display with out setting off the alarms. Next he moved over to the king's golden scepter and again using his swift and cunning movements he grabbed from the display without setting off the alarms, Tiger Eye made his way to the mineral exhibit where he waited for his lackeys they arrived in a panic and explained that Cross had set off one of the alarms in the ancient greek exhibit this made Tiger Eye slap them and he said take all the loot and leave the rest to him. Cross and Frank grabbed the bags of stolen artifacts and made their get away they escaped into the alley where they waited for their boss so they could escape.

"Oh Well I guess if ya want somethen don right ya do it ya self now dell see just who der messin' wit time ta finish dis here mission and leave nottin behind except ma own signatore o course should always sign ma work dat only makes it feel mow complete naw lets end dis once and fo all", Tiger Eye whispered sinisterly before making his way to the hall of gems and minerals all of the jewels took the crooks breathe away but only for a moment before he put his plan into action. He grabbed the burgundy bag and snagged all the gems inside of it he turned to the Pink diamond it was huge and he wanted it for his collection with out batting an eye Tiger Eye grabbed it and made his escape leaving behind a note and a small piece of tiger's eye on top of it his signature. Officer Rhinowitz entered the room he noticed the thieves were gone until he grabbed the note and the small gemstone on top of it he recognized it as tiger's eye he brought the note out to Chief Bogo and the small gem. Bogo took a hold of them and brought them back to head quarters for the night he said he would read the note to everyone in the mourning so that way everyone would know what or who they were dealing with as a whole group and not just a few of them at a time.

"Good Mourning SnugglePuss I hope you slept well last night well have breakfast and then you can take your pain meds and the medication for your migrains as well, I'llbe in the kitchen preparing breakfast for us", Fuli spoke with a yawn as her husband was beginning to wake up for the day. Fangmeyer arose slowly from the bed he was in pain and need his tylenol and migrain pill now so he grabbed his cane and limped down the stairs to the table Fuli noticed him and gave him a kiss before turning back to the stove she told him that she made pancake batter for breakfast and made pancakes for the two of them she also poured him some cranberry raspberry juice and placed his medicines right next to him to take after he ate his food. She placed the food on the table and gave the cubs their food Flint happily fed Stripe and Fay while Fuli ate her food then when she was done he would eat his as well, once breakfast was done Flint took his medication and sat down in the living room to watch ZNN news starring Fabine Growley and Peter Moosebridge as the hosts.


End file.
